padfandomcom-20200223-history
Egg Machines
Friend Gift When a player reaches Rank 20, there is an opportunity to send a present to a friend. After sending the present, both players can take a roll on the egg machine. This special egg machine contains the Starter Dragon series and Snow Globe Dragon series. The present monster is guaranteed to have a +3 to a single stat. Previously, an account was only able to send a present once. However, for various reasons at various times, GungHo has reset presents, allowing all accounts Rank 20 or higher to send a present again. Pal Machine *Every 500 Pal Points will give you a roll on the Pal Machine. You can save a maximum of 10,000 Pal Points (maximum 50 plays). The number next to the Pal Egg Machine button shows how many times you can play the egg machine. *Pal points can only be used on the Pal Machine and special event machines. The Evo Materials machine might come around regularly often?. *Most Pal Machine rolls are useless vendor trash (too low-level to be worth feeding). However, it's still one of the best ways for free players to get a number of useful monsters. *The Pal Machine can occasionally spit out +1 Monsters. *During events, the Pal Machine may produce evolution materials or jewel/metal dragons. Since these events come around about every other week, you should not roll outside of PAL machine events. Saving up your PAL points will allow you to roll Twinlits, Trifruits, and Keeper of Gold, all of which can only be attained as a drop in extremely difficult dungeons otherwise. Likewise, the PAL machine can gift you rare king and super king jewel/metal dragons without spending 20 or 50 sta on their dungeons. *Choosing a friend's leader as a Helper will give award 10 Pal Points (once per day per friend). *Choosing an explorer's leader as a Helper will award you 5 Pal Points. *A friend choosing your team leader as a Helper will award you 10 Pal Points (once per day per friend). *An explorer choosing your team leader as a Helper will award you 5 Pal Points. *Naturally, it is advantageous for you to set a popular monster as leader as often as possible so that other people will choose you. Available Monsters These tables only list confirmed monsters, not including special events. The frequencies are based on observed data and not official numbers. Very Common Common Rare Rare Egg Machine About *One roll on the Rare Egg Machine takes 5 Magic Stones. *The Rare Egg Machine will always produce rare monsters, but not all rare monsters are useful. *For how to get Magic Stones, please see Magic Stones. Available Monsters :This table only lists confirmed monsters, not including special event contents. The frequencies are based on trial data and not official numbers. (Post will updated soon for newer monsters) Rare Very Rare Extremely Rare Pantheon Gods Event-Limited These monsters can only be pulled during special events. To date, they have been available during every Godfest except Player's Choice Godfest, where only ones voted in were available. Category:Gameplay Category:Egg Machines Category:Basic Info